


Hunger Games AU

by nerdyfangirl1967



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Hunger Games AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyfangirl1967/pseuds/nerdyfangirl1967





	Hunger Games AU

It's the day of the Reaping. Dean woke up in his bed in the bedroom across the hall of his little brother, Sam. Sam turned fourteen in early May; his name is only placed three times. But Dean? His name was places seven times whereas he turned eighteen in the cold winter month of January.

Dean climbed out of the warmth of his bed and got dressed in the clothes his mother set out for him the night before, a nice white button down shirt and black pants. Dean cleaned up his black leather boots the night before because he didn't like the dress shoes his mother had bought for him. Sam was already down stairs trying to eat his breakfast of beef and potatoes while their mother, Mary, was telling him he had nothing to worry about. John was in the sitting room drinking a bottle of spirits, stressed with the fact his two sons will have to face the reaping for yet another year.

In District 2, boys and girls start training for the Games at around six years of age. John had Dean training for their Games at age four. John didn't want to lose Dean like he'd lost Adam a couple years before when he was twelve. Dean was practicing with swords, maces, tomahawks, knives, and bows and arrows, and even hand-to-hand combat. Sam, on the other hand, chose not to. He studied academics and, one day, hoped to work in the Capital.

Mary looked up from Sam when she heard Dean walking down the stairs. She smiled at how nice he looked, but Dean could see the sadness in her eyes as though she were upset her son was dressed up for the wrong reason. She wanted him to be dressed up to marry a beautiful girl and not have his name called out in front the entire District to be carted off to the Games where she wouldn't know if her son will come home or not.

Dean sat down at the table and helped himself to a plateful of beef and potatoes and a glass of milk. He dug into his food and moaned at the taste. Mary has always been a good cook.

"Dean, aren't you worried about the reaping?" Sam asked, not being able to touch his food.  
"I am a little bit. But you have nothing to be worried about, Sammy." Dean said, chewing around his food. "The odds are definitely your favor. Mine? Not so  
much. C'mon, we need to start to head out."

Dean stood and put his plate in the sink and waited for Sam to follow him. John and Mary will head out a little while after the boys left. Dean and Sam had to leave early to get their blood taken and be stamped. They were roped off into sections. The oldest, teenagers eighteen years old, in the front. The youngest, children twelve years old, in the back.

Dean stood on the outer edge of his age group's section and spotted his best friend, Castiel Novak, who was a year older than Dean, and waved him over.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, shaking Cas's hand over the rope that separated the two, "how are you?"

"I am good. A little nervous. I just hope no one we know or care about is Reaped. What about you? How's Sam doing?" Cas asked, putting his hands casually in his pockets.

"I'm nervous. My name has been put into that giant wine glass seven times, so I have a little more to worry about than Sammy does. He's a little nervous, but he has every right to be." Dean said right before the escort, Abbadon Huffman climbed up on to the big stage in the middle of the square that the Peacekeepers build and take down every year.

This year, her hair was dyed an emerald green and was pulled back into a painful up-do, and her dress was a sapphire blue with blue heels.

"Her hair matches your eye color." Cas whispered just as she was starting to speak into the microphone.

"Her dress matches yours." Dean retorted. Dean didn't bother paying attention to the opening speech, the video presentation on the big screen set up in the square, or the introduction of this year's mentor, which was Victor Henricksen . The only part that he payed attention to was the name calling.

When the video was finished and the screen displayed the Capital's seal, Abbadon began to speak again. "Isn't that powerful?" She asked. Nobody answered. "Well, you know how this works. I'll draw a name from each bowl, ladies first, and if your name is called you'll come up on stage, unless someone volunteers in your place." She said, almost irritated, and moved to the bowl with the girls' names in it. She dug around and pulled out a name, and went back to the microphone. She waited a minute before calling out the name, "Meghan Masters."

Cas's face paled. Meg was his ex girlfriend, but they had remained on good terms. "I'm sorry, man." Dean said.

"Now for the gentlemen," Abbadon said moving toward the bowl. She put her hand in the bowl and dug around a lot longer than necessary. She pulled out a name and moved back to the microphone. She waited a moment and called out, "Samuel Winchester!"

Dean's insides went cold. Before he could think better of it, he shouted, "No!" and ducked under the ropes. Four Peacekeepers grabbed a hold of Dean. "Let me go you sons of bitches!" When they didn't let go, Dean called out, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

At that point, Sam was crying. He was trying to fight through the crowd of people toward his older brother. Castiel, and his brother, Gabriel moved over to Sam to hold him back while Dean walked up to the stage, fists balled at his sides and jaw clenched.

"Well, it seems we have a volunteer. What is your name?" Abbadon asked when Dean stood next to her on the stage.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said.

"And is that your little brother?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbadon had Dean shake hands with Meg before they were ushered into the town hall to say goodbye to their friends and family before the got on the train.

 

*

 

The room Dean had to wait in was nice. It had marble floors, dark wooden tables with crystal lamps and leather furniture. A few minutes after he entered the room, John, Mary, and Sam walked through the door. Mary was the first one to rush over and give Dean a hug. She had tears stains on her cheeks and fresh ones falling. Hugging her tight, Dean said, "I'll be alright Mom. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"You don't know that for sure, Dean" She said through choked sobs. Dean gave her a sad smile, tears rimming his eyes.

Sam was the second one to give him a hug. He promised Sam the same thing. Sam seemed to believe it more than Mary did. Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out a golden pendant on a black leather string. "The lady at the store said it was for good luck. I want you to have it." Sam said putting it around Dean's neck.

"Thank you, Sammy." Dean said, giving him another hug.

"One more minute." The Peacekeeper said though the door.

John was the last person to give Dean a hug. It wasn't anything sentimental, or anything to make Dean want to cry.

"Come home soon," was all John said.

"Yessir" Dean said. They left when the Peacekeeper said time was up.

The next two people to enter the room were Cas and Charlie Bradbury. Charlie was another one of Dean's friends, she was the same age as Dean.

"Dean!" Charlie yelled and tackled Dean in a hug. "I don't know if that was the bravest thing I've ever seen you do, or the dumbest."

"I can't let Sam go in there. He'll be eaten alive. Literally." Dean said, stepping out of her embrace.

"I've seen you train, Dean. Get your hands on a weapon. Doesn't matter what kind. And get water. Make those two things the first things you do." Cas said, walking over to give Dean a quick hug.

"I will,Cas." Dean said. In just a few minutes, Dean would be on the train on the way to the Capital.

"Good luck," they both said at the same time. "You're gonna need it." Charlie added.


End file.
